In LTE network, when a communication device gets attached to the network, a default QoS (Quality of Service) class is created and default non-GBR bearer is shared equally among various applications traffic. This default sharing can impact the high priority application traffic since there is no guaranteed QoS available.
The Smartphone Users have no control over the default bearer traffic which impacts the performance and efficiency of high priority applications since the available bandwidth is shared among active applications. However there are certain cases where the bandwidth is shared based on defined priority such as high or low. But an additional bandwidth provided to the high priority application is not utilized properly due to several reasons. When the high priority application reached to either saturation level or stopped working, the unused bandwidth with the high priority application remains unutilized and goes wasted.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for dynamically modifying allocated bandwidth of one or more applications running on a communication device, and enabling a dynamic fallback mechanism in which high priority application on hitting the saturation point conditions due to server limitation or operator settings can renounce its bandwidth. The renounced bandwidth can be set to proportionately serve low priority applications. Further, whenever the high priority application is in need for additional bandwidth can take the bandwidth from the low priority application based on minimum threshold bandwidth with the low priority applications to keep running.